


Hasta Que El Sistema Nos Separe

by evynekomimi



Category: Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evynekomimi/pseuds/evynekomimi
Summary: ¿Qué tienen común un maestro de la cultivación demoniaca, un señor demonio y una calamidad fantasmal?Pues...no mucho.Así que ellos y sus parejas deben descubrir como piezas imperfectas pueden encajar entre sí para formar una perfecta obra de arte.Shen Qingqiu, Luo Binghe, Hanguang-Jun, Wei Ying, Xie Lian y Hua Cheng; "El Sistema" los ha convocado para ser parte de un juego despiadado, con misiones peligrosamente domésticas, algunas aburridas y cotidianas.Entre restricciones, invitados inesperados y diferencias, deben buscar la manera de lograr perfecta simbiosis y sobre todo, poder salir ganadores sin comprometer la integridad de sus relaciones románticas.(Featuring Shang Qinghua y Mobei-Jun. )
Relationships: Binqiu, Hualian - Relationship, WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Hasta Que El Sistema Nos Separe

Una de sus peores pesadillas se materializó aquella mañana. Lo escuchó llamar su nombre, con esa voz que era tan suave como una caricia de satín pero a la vez varonil, que lograba enervar sensaciones en su piel. No le respondió después de escucharlo llamarle varias veces pero no podía evitarlo, su aroma fresco a sándalo y la sensación de su cuerpo rodeándolo era como la más invitante canción de cuna.

Excepto que aquella sensación de tener el cuerpo de Hanguang-Jun junto a él desapareció al cabo de segundos, dejándolo con el fantasma de su voz y su aroma. Despertó solo, sobre suaves sábanas impolutas y un extraño resplandor donde debería haber estado aquel que compartía su lecho con él.

—¿Lan Zhan...?—su voz sonaba pesada y algo ronca por el sueño y apenas registraba los acontecimientos. No podían culparle, habían tenido al menos siete repeticiones aquella noche y su cuerpo se sentía deshuesado e inútil. —Hanguang-Jun ¿Cómo desapareces de esa forma? ¿Acaso alcanzaste la iluminación sin mí? 

Tenía una sonrisa perezosa por sus propias palabras tontas, la misma desapareció y en un instante se levantó de la cama, gimoteando por el dolor en su espalda baja, mientras soltaba disparates y expletivos.

—¡Lan WangJi! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme! ¡Si ascendiste al cielo o algo así fue por mi ayuda! ¡Fue a través de mi cu...!

Tanto había escuchado de la cultivación dual. Su núcleo se había fortalecido gracias a Lan Zhan, lo agradecía infinitamente, sin embargo, no era justo que fuese él mismo quién más "sufría" por la intrusión y aún así había sido aquel de ojos ambarinos quien había logrado la inmortalidad, dejándolo atrás. 

Estaba empezando a sentirse vacío, traicionado y triste cuando sintió un tirón en su ombligo y un resplandor salió de ahí. 

—Definitivamente hacerlo por atrás es milagroso...—murmuró orgulloso, mientras sentía que empezaba a alcanzar la supuesta iluminación. 

En un parpadeo estaba junto a aquel de aroma a sándalo, quién envolvió su brazo en la cintura del recién llegado. Su postura era algo tensa y miraba fijamente a un punto atrás de Wei Wuxian. 

Estaban en un lugar iluminado, inmenso y frío, bajo techo. Daba la sensación de que aquel lugar podría recrear elegantemente una fortaleza de hielo.

—Lan Zhan, si estamos en el cielo ¿por qué sigo con mi parte trasera adolorida? Deberías besarla...

El interpelado no contestó, sólo lo miró, negó con la cabeza y llevó su intensa mirada de nuevo hasta ese punto atrás del azabache.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—una voz desconocida se escuchó detrás de él y Lan Zhan dio un paso hacia delante de forma protectora. 

Wei Wuxian agradeció por primera vez que Lan WangJi siempre insistiera en que ambos se diesen un baño y se colocaran ropas limpias antes de dormir, de otro modo estaría en ese lugar desnudo y con extraños mirando. Él era un desvergonzado, en realidad no le importaba tanto que le vieran el trasero, lo que en realidad no le agradaba era la idea de que miraran el majestuoso cuerpo desnudo de Lan WangJi. Solo él tenía ese derecho y privilegio. 

Cuando volteó, se encontró con una pareja mirándolos con aprensión. Parecía que estaban tan confundidos por los sucesos como ellos. Uno de los extraños portaba una marca roja en medio de la frente y ropas rojas con negro que realmente se asimilaba a los colores de las vestimentas de Wei Wuxian; ese individuo en específico tenía una apariencia jovial pero su rostro era totalmente hostil en el momento en que cruzaron miradas con él. El otro individuo tenía una expresión más compuesta pero llena de preocupación, en contraste sus ropas eran una tonalidad verde muy tenue. 

Wei Wuxian frunció el entrecejo, hizo una mueca de molestia y se volvió hacia un muy silencioso y tenso Lan Zhan, éste negó con la cabeza una vez más y le dedicó una mirada significativa, sabía que el azabache estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía.

—Hanguang-jun, estoy muy decepcionado. Pensé que el cielo nos recibiría hermosamente.—A ese punto Wei Wuxian ya tenía muy claro que podría estar en cualquier lugar menos en el cielo. 

Una risa amarga y sin humor brotó de aquel que tenía la marca roja en su frente y habló en voz baja, mirando hacia otro lado, como si se negara a dirigirse al recién llegado.

—Se nota que no es el más brillante de por aquí. El cielo no sería lugar para alguien como yo...

—Binghe—advirtió con una voz firme el de vestimentas verdes y el interpelado guardó silencio inmediatamente. —Creo que todos estamos un poco confundidos por la situación. No sé ustedes pero yo estaba comiendo tranquilamente mi tazón de congee y de repente aparecí en este lugar.

La voz de esa persona sonaba solemne e imperturbable mientras daba unos pasos hacia adelante, mostrando sus manos desarmadas... hasta que Hanguang-Jun blandió su espada, Bichen, evitando que se acercara más. 

—Aléjate —fue todo lo que dijo WangJi en un tono plano.

Shen Qingqiu, o mejor dicho Shen Yuan, estaba cansado de tener que mediar entre personas que no escuchaban ni ponían de su parte para solucionar la situación. No había necesidad de tomar bandos en ese momento. Las personas, si es que eso eran, debían aprender que la unión hace la fuerza pero incluso Luo Binghe parecía esforzarse también para arruinar los intentos por llevar toda la situación en paz.

—¿Quieres morir?—Luo Binghe gruñó, su rostro ensombrecido y hostil, mientras daba un paso hacia adelante, dispuesto a destruir a aquel que se había atrevido a amenazar a su Shizun con una espada. Sus ojos destellaron color rojo por unos segundos y su amado Shizun levantó una mano para que se detuviera, lo cual hizo obedientemente.

Wei Wuxian, queriendo mediar, puso una mano suavemente encima de los tensos dedos de Lan WangJi, que se apretaban alrededor del mango de su espada.

—Entonces ustedes también llegaron aquí por practicar la cultivación dual, ¿cierto?

Shen Qingqiu enrojeció totalmente y casi escupe una bocanada de sangre pero terminó tosiendo. Luo Binghe se veía algo mortificado y triste por aquella afirmación como si fuese un niño atrapado con las manos en la masa en espera de un castigo. Lan WangJi por su parte, terminó con un color carmín en sus orejas por la osadía de Wei Wuxian al asumir aquello con tanta naturalidad y falta de decoro. 

—Lo tomaré como un sí—concluyó Wei Wuxian y hasta parecía orgulloso de su poder de deducción.

—Shizun y yo estamos casados-el rostro de Luo se iluminó con aquella afirmación, como si aquello fuera la fuente de su felicidad. En cambio, Shen Qingqiu arrugó un poco su entrecejo y empezó a abanicarse. 

—¿Ustedes son...?-Shen Qingqiu empezó a formular la pregunta pero no supo la manera apropiada de terminarla.

—Compañeros de cultivación -respondió esta vez, Lan WangJi. 

—Lan Zhan es mi adorable esposa. 

Shen Qingqiu entrecerró los ojos sin poder creer totalmente esa última afirmación, aquel hombre alto, de aspecto pulcro, inalcanzable y frío, no daba la impresión de tener madera de esposa, a diferencia de su "Bingmei", aunque si algo le había enseñado aquella nueva oportunidad de vida, era que las apariencias engañaban. 

—Wei Ying es mi esposa, nos postramos todos los días. 

—¿Cómo que todos los días?—preguntó Binghe. Fue increíble como la atención del joven que era mitad demonio fue totalmente robada con una sola frase. 

Wei Wuxian tuvo un ataque de risa ante la reacción ajena. Luo Binghe se veía entre asombrado y esperanzado, como un niño pequeño que vio algún hechizo barato por primera vez. Wei Wuxian habló nuevamente: —Lan Zhan, di lo tuyo. 

Lan Zhan asintió y habló con inflexión en sus palabras. —Todos los días son todos los días. 

La mirada de Luo Binghe se dirigió brillante y esperanzada hacia su Shizun. Había la posibilidad de que si se esforzaba lo suficiente y mejoraba su técnica con buena práctica, habría un "todos los días" para ellos también. Un sentimiento agradable surgió desde el interior de su pecho, imaginándose a ambos todas las mañanas amaneciendo desnudos, saciados, felices y enamorados. 

Aquella sensación fue totalmente derrumbada cuando Shen Qingqiu movió sus elegantes labios para hablar. Aquellas palabras fueron grandes y pesadas como rocas gigantes aplastando sus esperanzas.

—Ni en tus sueños, Binghe.

════════⚠════════

Después de que el hielo fue roto de esa forma, vinieron las formalidades. Cada uno presentándose debidamente, lo cual fue bizarro para todos, porque, a pesar de que eran una especie de leyendas hasta donde las voces llegaran, aún así nunca escucharon hablar de los otros. 

Los cuatro empezaron a curiosear por aquel lugar. Daba la impresión de que estaban en un palacio grande y espacioso, pero no se veía acogedor ni hogareño. Había una gran habitación con cuatro camas, una cocina con un gran comedor y un segundo piso que no pudieron recorrer porque antes de subir los escalones un carraspeo los hizo dirigir su atención hacia atrás.

Alguien bastante bien parecido, pero no demasiado deslumbrante se acercó a ellos caminando parsimoniosamente. 

Lan WangJi una vez más interpuso su cuerpo frente al de Wei Ying para protegerlo en caso de cualquier altercado.

—¡Avión...! Es decir, Shang QingHua ¿Qué has hecho esta vez?—se adelantó a hablarle de cerca Shen Qingqiu.

—Hermano Pepino, ¿por qué me atacas así?—Shang Qinghua hizo un gesto triste mientras negaba con la cabeza, hablando en voz baja. —No culpes al mensajero, yo vine a darles la bienvenida. ¿Sólo son ustedes cuatro? Aún faltan dos de mis niños. 

—A veces me resulta desagradable que hables así—Shen le hizo una mueca a aquel creador de muchos universos literarios y fingió sentir un escalofrío.—Espera, ¿faltan dos...?

Como si aquello fuese una invocación, una luz dorada resplandeciente atravesó el techo de aquel palacio y emanando de aquella luz, apareció un joven de ropas totalmente blancas y pulcras. Apenas sus pies hicieron contacto con el piso del lugar, les dirigió a todos una sonrisa bonachona y pura, saludando, agitando las manos hacia todos. 

—No sé si saludarlo o ir a darle el pésame

—Wei Ying habló, extremadamente confundido con todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento con respecto al recién llegado que portaba ropa con colores de luto.

—Verlo me hace sentir sucio e indigno—añadió Luo, algo molesto por sentirse de ese modo, mientras miraba a su Shizun maravillarse por el recién llegado. En ese momento, el mitad demonio era más vinagre que cualquier otra cosa. 

—¡Su alteza!—Shang Qinghua corrió hasta él para estrechar su mano e inclinarse con respeto. —Me alegra que haya llegado.

—¿En qué puedo serles de utilidad?—la sonrisa del interpelado era algo nerviosa, parecía que no disfrutaba mucho de tanta veneración. Los demás lo miraban con curiosidad y asombro, lo cual lo hacía sentirse un poco intimidado.

Xie Lian, el príncipe heredero y Dios, había sido llamado por un desconocido y acudió a ese lugar sin titubear, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse con individuos que en su mayoría no parecían tener idea de quién era. Por alguna razón, pensaba que lo habían llamado sus creyentes. 

En cuestión de segundos el lugar se llenó de pequeñas criaturas voladoras que resplandecían, eran centenares de mariposas brillantes y casi translúcidas desde las cuales apareció otra persona más. Era un hombre alto de piel muy pálida y orejas puntiagudas. A la vista, llamando la atención, tenía un ojo rojo, mientras que el otro se cubría con un parche. Tenía el aspecto en general de un peligroso y sensual demonio vestido con ropas totalmente rojas. Apenas hizo su aparición, sin determinar a nadie más, buscó a aquel de ropas blancas y tomó su mano, saludándolo con un "Aquí estás, Gege."

Shen Qingqiu, teniendo más conocimientos de cultura popular que los demás, concluyó que aquel demonio recién llegado parecía un pirata muy apuesto. 

Wei Ying soltó un silbido de asombro, debía admitir que la entrada de aquellos dos últimos había sido realmente impresionante, sin embargo resistió el impulso de irse y regresar para tener una entrada bastante más impresionante él mismo. 

Con mucho menos hostilidad procedieron a las presentaciones entre todos, para integrar a los recién llegados. Aprendieron que uno era un dios, Xie Lian y el otro, Hua Cheng, un poderoso fantasma/demonio que estaba enamorado hasta el culo de él. Luego de un poco de tertulia, se dirigieron a Shang QingHua. De hecho, el callado Lan Zhan fue quien tomó esa iniciativa

—¿Podría decirnos la razón de estar aquí? —sus largas pestañas se movieron elegantemente mientras parpadeó una vez antes de continuar.—¿Por qué fuimos convocados a este mundo?

—El amigo tiene dudas existenciales—murmuró Hua Cheng, por la curiosa elección de palabras de Lan Zhan. 

Lan WangJi le dirigió una mirada precisamente de pocos amigos antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia Shan Qinghua. Hua Cheng soltó una risita y decidió no molestar más porque Xie Lian había tirado de su manga para llamarle la atención.

-Verás, segundo Jade...-Shang QingHua estaba sudando en frío, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para explicar algo que realmente ni él mismo entendía. Antes de que un bajón de presión arterial lo hiciera desmayarse, escucharon una voz omnipresente y poco orgánica. La misma era muy conocida tanto por él como por Shen Qingqiu, era la voz de "El Sistema".

De inmediato una gran pantalla apareció en medio del aire, a medida que sonaba la voz, una transcripción de sus palabras aparecía en letras blancas. 

[Saludos, héroes, protagonistas y... Shang QingHua. Fueron invocados aquí para una nueva aventura. Pueden llamarme "El Sistema".]

—Oh no, ésto es malo—se lamentó Shen, quién sabía muy bien lo que conllevaba estar bajo el yugo de aquel ser incorpóreo y poderoso que incluso podría matarlos si lo deseaba. 

La espada de Lan WangJi voló a través de la habitación, atravesando la pantalla que tembló un poco y volvió a su estado original completamente intacta. Había pasado un tiempo desde que Wei Ying no veía a su esposo tan agresivo. No lo admitiría en voz pero le parecía realmente sensual, tanto que sintió el impulso de tirarse sobre él ahí mismo. 

[ Bienvenidos a la primera Misión: Supervivencia a Muerte Súbita. Inicio de los juegos del Hambre.]

Xie Lian fue el primero en interceder por la paz, sonriendo con un poco de preocupación en sus bonitas facciones.

—Muchas gracias, pero, creo que hablo por todos cuando le digo que con el hambre no se juega.

[Inicia la cuenta regresiva.]

[Diez...nueve...ocho...siete...]

Hubo mucha confusión y algo de conmoción ante aquel conteo; Shang QingHua y Shen Qingqiu, quiénes sabían el verdadero contexto de aquella situación, se desmayaron inmediatamente. 

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic es el resultado de mi mente inquieta y las ganas de poner a los protagonistas del maravilloso universo de Mo Xiang Tong Xiu en situaciones jocosas. 
> 
> Tiene la advertencia de contenido adulto porque tendrá muchas escenas +18, situaciones ridículas y mucho humor negro. 
> 
> Si usted es sensible a este contenido, no le recomiendo proceder a leer.
> 
> Espero disfruten, tanto como yo lo hice al redactarlo.


End file.
